


Bela's Backstory

by Awesomepie3221



Series: Supernatural Family AU [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Child Abuse, I barely know what this is, M/M, She makes a deal, Slight Adam and Bela, whoops my hand didn't slip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 09:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1643750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesomepie3221/pseuds/Awesomepie3221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam never gave up on Bela, even when a deal was made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bela's Backstory

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be hard. Let me try to explain this. This is based in an AU that my friend and I made up for a role play. I felt like writing something for it. I haven’t draw a family tree yet so I’ll try to explain this in words. Most of this fanfiction takes place before the triplets were born (Cas, Sam, and Dean) and Kevin and Chuck are adopted, so it’s just Adam, Anna, Charlie, and Jo, and Crowley and Bobby are the dads. There’s more to the family, but that’s all I’ll mention. Bit confusing, I know. It also takes place when Crowley is king of hell.

  _Shit_ , she thought, pulling down her sleeve to cover up the blue bruise on her pale skin. _Why did I have to run out of makeup why didn’t I steal anymore what if the other kids notice what if a teacher notices WHY DIDN’T I STEAL ANYMORE MAKEUP?!_ Her mind was racing, a coherent thought hard to come by. It always was. Filled with the never-ending question of “What if someone finds out?” It’s not like anyone would care, anyway, everyone hated her.

                “Hey.” She jumped back. She heard a bang and the table vibrated. She looked to were the noise came from, crossing her arms over her chest, with a disgusted expression on her face. But it was _him._ With his light blue eyes and messy straw-colored hair that she wanted to run her fingers through and smooth down at the same time. He had perfectly shaped features on his tan face, with proportions that filled him just right. And his voice. A voice that made her want to faint. And he was sitting next to _her_. The whiney bitch she was with her big hips and bland eyes. Her shrilly voice and her coming to school every day in dirty, torn up cloths, new bruises covering her skin with makeup hiding them, makeup, might she add, that never matched her skin tone.

                “Hi,” she said back shyly.

                “Bela, right?”

                “Yes.” She almost blushed at him knowing her name even though they’ve been in the same class for two years now. He looked down at her arm where her sleeve had rolled up when she jumped back. She swore under her breath and pushed it down quickly, but not before he saw it. He looked at her, then raised his eyebrow.

                “Ignore it,” she hissed, grabbing all her stuff and moving to a new seat.

                _Where is the teacher?_ she started asking herself.

                “Tell me,” he pressed on. He was sitting next to her again, but this time she wanted to punch him in the face.

                “Why should I?” she shouted back, balling her fists in anger. He shrugged.

                “Because I’d like to know,” he said.

                “I-It’s nothing you need to know about!” Her cheeks flushed red. He held his hand up in a defensive position. She was terrified though. She wasn’t going to punch him.

                “Listen,” he started, “if you’re embarrassed to tell me, don’t be. I have two dads.” She could feel tears sting her eyes.            

                “I-I,” she stuttered. “My parents.”

                “Your parents, what?”

                “Did that to me. Did everything to me.”

~  
                She sat sobbing, hidden in her closet.

                “Come out wherever you are,” his deep, slurred voice came from outside the door. Her breath hitched. He heard. The door pulled open. A knife was in his hand. He grabbed his whimpering daughter by the neck of her shirt and lifted her onto her trembling feet.

                “Daddy, stop,” she sobbed, holding her hands up. 

                “Oh, look, she’s calling me her Daddy, like I actually accepted her as a child,” he sneered, lifting the knife up and slicing it across her cheek. He pushed her hard on her back and walked away, laughing while taking a swig of his liquor. She lay there, rocking back and forth while holding her bloody cheek. She gathered up a pile of her clothes and held them up to her wound.

                “I need stitches, I need stitches,” she kept crying to herself after an hour passed and the blood still gushed from her cheek. She felt light-headed as she staggered out of her closet.

                _The hospital is only a mile away, that’s not that far, right?_ she asked herself. Her father was sleeping once she reached the living room and by the time she got out of the house, she felt as if she were going to pass out.

                “Help,” she begged as her legs gave out on her at the first turn to the hospital. She saw a silver car drive by and then pull over. Two males got out of the car. She heard the crackling as someone ran on the grass and she heard a muffled shout of something. She had to run from these men. She tried with all the energy she had, kicking and screaming when one of the men scooped her up. Then she heard his voice.

                “Relax, Bela, it’s me, Adam. We’re going to take you to the hospital.” She struggled to hold onto conscious as she was placed in the car. She could hear female voices.

                “Who’s that?” one asked.

                “Shut up, Jo,” another one hissed. Bela focused on the soft hum of the engine to try to keep from passing out. As time went by, her vision kept getting blacker. She couldn’t keep her eyes open and her limbs were becoming numb. Suddenly, she was jolted up, warm hands wrapped around her cold body. She let out a soft whine.

                “Crowley, wait in the car with the girls. Adam, come with me,” she heard being yelled before a car door slammed shut. She was at the hospital. She was going to be okay.

                “Please help her. She’s bleeding fast,” the same male voice said. She heard a female voice and some feet scuffling on the floor.

                “Thank y-” she tried saying before starting to cough. She was shushed right before she finally couldn’t hold on and passed out.

~  
                “Crowley, come bring the girls inside, we gotta wait for Bela,” Bobby said into his phone, plugging his other ear with his finger.

                “Got it,” came the other man’s voice from the phone. Bobby hung up and sighed, plopping down on a chair in the waiting room next to Adam. Adam played at his fingers nervously.

                “Dad?” he looked up at Bobby. “Is Bela gonna be alright?” he asked, tears clouding his vision. He held them back; he was strong.

                Bobby wrapped his son in a hug, rubbing Adam’s soft hair in his fingertips. “She’ll be alright,” he whispered, kissing Adam’s forehead before Crowley walked in with three females lagging behind him. Anna, Charlie, and Jo.

                “If only we had a healer in the family,” Crowley said, cocking an eyebrow.

                “Maybe we will one day.” The doctor walked in at that time.

                “Bobby Singer?” he asked. Bobby raised his hand, waving it a slight bit.

                “She had to get twenty stitches, but she’ll be just fine with some extra blood,” the doctor explained. “The problem is she has a rare blood type, and we don’t have any blood for that type.”

                “What’s her type?” Adam asked.

                “B-.”

                “Adam, last we checked, you had that blood type,” Bobby said, staring at his son. Adam gulped.

                “I-I’ll do it,” he stammered. Bobby smiled and patted his shoulder.

                “I’ll come with you.”

~  
                The next morning when she woke up, she panicked. She couldn’t remember what had happened last night, nor where she was.

                “Get away from me!” she screamed.

                “You’re okay,” she heard him say.

                “Adam?” She viewed at her surroundings now. She was in a hospital with a few UVs connects to her. She was alive though. And next to Adam.

                “I’m glad you woke up,” he said, turning his head to her and smiling. She couldn’t find the right words to say. She was just bleeding to death. But she’s alive. And next to him. How?

                “We found you by the side of the road, my sister, dads, and I. We were coming back from a movie. By the way, the Winter Soldier? Good movie. Although Dad One didn’t seem to like it,” he started rambling on. He leaned over to me. “Dad One is the redneck one who’s always wearing a hat.”

                “I-” she stuttered.

                “You can thank me for the blood later,” he continued on.

                “Yo-You gave me blood?”

                “Yup,” he said with a smile on his face. He rested back against his chair. “Wasn’t even scared.

                “Anyway, I gotta go,” he got up and slung his backpack on his back. “Dad Two doesn’t care much about me missing school, but Dad One does. See you around Bela.”

~

                She was swinging on her swing set when the demon came. It had been a year since she met Adam, she was now in seventh grade. He was fourteen and she was twelve. Since then, her filthy rich grandparents had died, giving millions of dollars to her parents, who in turn started spending much of it on drugs, just as they always did.

                “Hey,” she head a young girl’s voice. She heard the creak of the swing next to her start to move. She looked to the direction of the voice, scraping her feet against the woodchips underneath her to slow the swing down. She saw a young, around seven, blonde girl wearing a red sun dress. Her hair went to the shoulders, ending with bleach-blonde tips. The girl looked at Bela. Her eyes were black, unlike the blue eyes that Bela was used to seeing blonde girls with. Bela just smiled though. Hanging out with Adams family got you used to demons. His family also taught her that you could make deals with demons.

                “So, Bela. How are you?” the demon asked her.

                “What’s your name?” Bela asked.

                “Amanda.”

                “And you’re here to talk about a deal, right?”

                “Yup. Just think about it Bela. Living a normal life. A life without fear. Without the fear that Adam will finally realize you’re more trouble than you’re worth. That the police will stop being idiots and figure out about your parents.” Bela looked at her arm, where Band-Aids littered it. She started to pick at them. “Get the money.” The demon licked her lips at that. “Of course, you could also continue being a poor little helpless girl.” Amanda looked at her. “Think about it.”

                It took Bela until she was sixteen and many cuts and bruises, even a few new stitches, to figure out her decision. She dug into the loosely put gravel, holding a flashlight in her mouth. Once she had a decent sized hold, she looked over to the box that held all the things she need to summon a cross roads demon. It was a simple oak wood box, one she had stolen. It had very few designs on the top, but the designs had been carved in before being painted pink. She had carved the name ‘Amanda’ on the top. She placed it in the hole and filled it back in, pulling out her knife.

                “Hey, Bela, been a while, huh?” she heard behind her. She spun around. There she was. The same demon in the same vessel. The girl was hardly little now, since she last saw her, she had doubled in height, developed a chest, and took to dyeing her hair brown.

                “Fast developer, right?” Amanda commented. “Last time I used her for a meat suit was when I was talking to you six years ago. Feels like yesterday to me. But, of course, demons have a different sense of time.” The demon smirked.

                “Cut to the chase,” Bela hissed.

                “Woah, gotten violent since we last met, huh? Crowley tell you anything about me?”

                “No.”

                “So, same deal, pretty one?” Amanda changed the subject.

                “Yes. My parents dead. But instead of me having to wait two more years to get the money, I get it know and no one knows my parents died until I turn eighteen.”

                “Can-do,” the demon clapped her hands. “They’re having heart attacks right now. Crowley will see ya in ten years.” Amanda left her vessel with a scream, the black wind she was now flying away. Bela turned on her heel to walk to her car, ignoring the pleading girl who was Amanda’s vessel. She had a smile on her face. She was going to enjoy the rest of her life.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is imthemavintoyourdestiel is you would like to follow!


End file.
